This invention relates generally to weatherproof types of electrical installation, and more particularly to weatherproof electrical service outlet receptacles, electrical junction boxes, and outdoor electrical service centers that are weatherproof, but utilize non-weatherproof electrical fittings.
Consumers and homeowners are spending more of their leisure time out of doors on patios, lawns, and pool decks. As this leisure time movement to the outdoors continues, consumers are requiring an increasing number of outdoor appliances, which include various types of electrical lights, electric grills, pool filters, lawn and hedge trimmers, lawn mowers, TV, and stereo systems. These appliances are often powered by electrical extension cords that are plugged indoors and extended to the appliances being operated outdoors.
Outdoor, wall type, electrical service outlet receptacles, when used, need to be both waterproof and weatherproof to be safe from electrical shock hazard. Since both personal safety and potential consumer product safety liability are involved, the development of do-it-yourself outdoor electrical service wiring systems, at voltage levels of 105-220 volts, has been moderately slow in growth. However, this problem has been recognized heretofore, and systems have been disclosed ranging from "Weatherproof Receptacle Covers and Shields" described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,466, to a "Weatherproof Electrical Installation With Pivotally Attached Hood Means" described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,379.
These devices all utilize conventional electrical outlet receptacles that are either hermetically sealed with physical covers, or have weather protective hoods covering the outlet receptacle(s). Outdoor wall receptacles with hermetically sealed screw covers, or with moveable doors, are most widely used. They are, however, least desirable, since they are not watertight when electric cords are plugged in place. More recent art, as disclosed in the above referenced patents, provides protective hoods that are generally raised when electric cords are attached, then returned to a closed protective position by gravity or springs. The disadvantages of these devices are as follows: the moving door must be physically opened for the receptacle to be used; with plugs in place, it is often difficult to get the door properly closed because tight right angle turns are required in the cords; doors requiring hinges, springs, counter-weights and seals, are expensive to manufacture; and, such designs are not fail-safe. If the door does not close, for any reason, exposure can cause a dangerous electrical shock hazard.
A satisfactory outdoor receptacle must be fail-safe. Preferably, it should have no doors. It must be easy to use, and, plugging in cords must not interfere with its operation. It must comprise few parts, and be economic to manufacture. Finally, these remote electrical service outlets must be capable of both portable operation, and of permanent installation. Such receptacles must be capable of having their power turned on and off at the remote unit to achieve effective appliance control.